


The Stars Are Out Tonight

by Blue_Nightshade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Drama, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Retired Hunter Dean, Sad Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Nightshade/pseuds/Blue_Nightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The stars are out tonight.” Castiel commented, looking out the widow near the sink while doing the dishes.<br/>Dean looked up from clearing the table and also noted the blinking fabric of lights in the night sky above. This, in turn, brought his attention to his husband’s keen gaze at the view.<br/>He sighed. </p>
<p>Castiel misses heaven; Dean just wants him to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Are Out Tonight

“The stars are out tonight.” Castiel commented, looking out the widow near the sink while doing the dishes.

Dean looked up from clearing the table and also noted the blinking fabric of lights in the night sky above. This, in turn, brought his attention to his husband’s keen gaze at the view.

He sighed.

Dean knew far better than anyone else how much Cas missed heaven; how much he missed being an angel of the Lord. He made it adamant to never bring up the topic with his husband, due to the knowledge of how sad it made him feel. It was bad enough that the ex-angel was banished away from heaven and sent down to earth, but to even hear about it from the simplest of things. No. Dean wasn’t going to let Cas carry that burden on his own; he wasn’t going to make him feel sad. It was the ex-hunter’s job to make sure Castiel was happy, akin to the job he had with Sammy.

Dean walked over and circled his arms around his lover, pulling him close against his chest. He breathed in the scent of Cas – a scent so clean and pure and, well, just _Cas_ – and closed his eyes.

“Beautiful sight.” Dean spoke softly, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

“It sure is.” Castiel replied, mystified.

He leaned back further against Dean and hummed contently. The couple stayed in that position for a few more minutes, not wanting to move an inch. It was moments like these, where Dean and Cas just embraced each other and did absolutely nothing, that Dean relished the most. After a life of hunting and constantly moving and worrying about every little damn thing, being able to relax with someone he loved was all too new to him. And deep down inside, he fully hoped it would continue like this.

Dean turned Castiel around in his arms till they were face-to-face. He noticed with pure wonder and adoration how the orbs of his eyes glinted a brilliant blue in the stars above, and how the stubble on his chin and the kind smile he offered made him look like the most innocent and cute as _hell_ guy in the world. Dean would never admit to anyone in his life that he’d call someone cute, but hey! His husband was a goddamn saint and sure as hell had the looks of one.

“Love you.” Dean whispered. There was no particular reason as to why he said that, but all things considered, did he really need one?

Castiel didn’t think so; his smile said as much. “Love you, too.”

He pressed a soft kiss to the ex-angel’s lips. “Come on.” Dean said, nestling his hand with Cas’ and leading him upstairs. “Let’s have ourselves a warm bubble bath, and then I can get you into bed.”

Behind him he could practically hear Cas’ smirk. “I take it we won’t be sleeping when you get me into bed?”

Dean turned around and gave a sheepish grin followed by a more seductive wink, one that clearly aroused his husband. “Nope.”

And with that said, Cas rushed up the stairs and took the lead, Dean all too eager, happy, and content to follow.

Things might not be as perfect as they would’ve liked it to be, but they were living in an imperfect world and were trying to make the best of it.

And damn if they didn’t already.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a hardcore Destiel shipper, but I am a hardcore Supernatural fan. 
> 
> Supernatural rules; Destiel is cool. 
> 
> :)


End file.
